


Whatever happened at the Heart

by Naos_naos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Pillow Talk, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whatever Happened at the Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naos_naos/pseuds/Naos_naos
Summary: After Horde Prime's defeat, Adora and Catra discuss the experience of saving the world together. Tooth-rotting fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Whatever happened at the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So it happened that baby's first Catradora fanfic saw daylight. Please leave a comment if you stopped by!
> 
> Proofread by the wonderful @tshjortile. 
> 
> Dedicated to all my wholesome friends in the fandom, who really make the world go round in these weird times.

The first day of the rest of their lives comes to an end for Adora and Catra. 

The throngs of happy Etherians have retreated to their homes – if they still have them – or their tents patched up with magic, or simply curled up under the leaves of new, wondrous plants in the Whispering Woods. 

The two of them are back in Adora’s room in Bright Moon now. Clothes scattered on the floor, drawers left open in a hasty departure – how long has it been since? The place seems smaller. Flickers of magic are dancing in the air, chasing away the dark, reflecting on the floor and walls – and on Catra’s eyes as she steps forward.

“So this is where you live,” she says. Melog emerges from behind and rubs their head on Adora’s thigh. Catra turns to smile at the two of them, a warm colour rising to her cheeks. Adora reaches for their mane and gives them a scratch behind the ear. A strong purr starts emanating from their chest.

“Yeah”, she says simply. Her eyes are bright as she finds Catra’s gaze. “I know it’s different from what we had in the Horde, and its kind of pink but –” her voice trails somewhere with her eyes as she adds, “I rather like it.”

Catra’s smile widens to a grin. “Come on, dummy”, she chuckles. “It’s nice. I like it too.”

She reaches for Adora’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It carries an echo of something they experienced earlier that day, in another dimension, at the moment that made all this possible. Gave us our future, something in Adora’s mind adds quietly.

Catra seems to hear it too. She squeezes her hand, and as her eyes find Adora’s, they have a shine to them. The tip of her tail brushes the side of Adora’s upper thigh almost accidentally, light as a feather. 

“It’s late, let’s get to bed”, Catra states and gives their hands a nudge. Adora’s smile is watery. “Yeah”, she sighs. It has been hours since she decided to end things, to go for the Heart, but the world did not end, and fear no longer holds them awake. So she leads Catra by the hand to the bed she never wants to sleep alone in anymore, and sits down on the edge of the plush mattress. Catra crawls behind her, knees sinking in the pillows. Melog finds themselves a place on the window sill. 

“We can sleep here”, Adora offers quietly, decidedly avoiding to look back at Catra. “If you want to, of course. I don’t have an extra blanket but this should be big enough.” Leaning from behind, Catra presses her cheek on Adora’s and gives her shoulders a squeeze. “It’s fine”, she assures, smiling into the words. “This is probably the softest bed I’ve ever slept on.” A quiet purr starts in her chest, warming her from the inside. 

Adora lets out a small sigh. “It’s been a while for me too. It’s good to get some sleep.” 

She unzips her boots, reaches forward and uses slightly more time than necessary to arrange them neatly in front of the bedside table. Catra moves back, giving her space. Adora’s hands move to her waist next. The belt comes off, the winged buckle hitting the table with a soft plink. 

As she is undoing her red jacket, Catra breaks the silence. “Do you – do you mind if I undress too?”. Adora turns to look at her, her cheeks flushing pink even in the dim light of magic dangling around the room. “Of course not”, she says shyly, giving her a small smile. “I mostly sleep in my underwear anyway.” 

“Mmm”, Catra hums in agreement. She steals a glance and another of Adora undressing as she takes off her own top and leggings. Four faint silvery scars run across her back, making Catra shiver. She slips under the blanket quickly, her head welcomed by the cool fluffy pillow, a sensation so pleasant her purr restarts despite the pinch of guilt. Adora turns to her now, wearing just a pair of boxers and a sports bra, her hair cascading to her shoulders like a golden veil. Her eyes find Catra’s as she lifts the blanket and rolls under it. 

It is warm. It is new. It is _them_.

Adora’s hand finds Catra’s in the half-light. Her fingers stroke the silky fur on the back of her hand, the weight of sleep already heavy on them both. Catra’s blue and golden eyes narrow in the dark, a quiet contentment flowing through them. She inches towards Adora, pushing the demands of fatigue aside for yet another while. Detaching her hand, she places it on Adora’s temple and moves it to stroke the gentle fluff on her cheek. 

The moment is endless. 

Adora sinks into the touch, letting Catra smooth the worry from her face. She leans further forward, until their foreheads are touching and she can feel the wisps of Catra’s breath on her nose. She lets out a long sigh. 

Catra pulls back slightly. She grasps Adora’s chin gently, the corners of her mouth turning upwards, a hint of mischief flickering there. Adora’s breath hitches. Slowly she moves towards Catra as she closes the gap between their lips. The world stops.

***

They soar to the surface, the joy of their newfound closeness surrounding them. Adora laces her fingers into Catra’s hair and rubs behind her ear. Catra rests her hand on Adora’s waist under the blanket, still smiling her special smile, which is now both mischievous and _warm_. She chuckles.

“Hey Adora.”

“Hey Catra.” Adora’s voice is small.

“You know, this isn’t because I like you.”

Adora’s eyes well up. “I know”, she says. “This is because you love me.”

***

Catra is curled up in a tight ball, her short breaths the only sound audible to Adora. The light from outside has reached Catra’s chopped hair, revealing the delicate tufts of fur on the tips of her ears. Her hand lies on the pillow next to her face, so close to Adora’s. She could count every freckle on her cheeks.

Adora extends her own fingers, slowly moving to touch Catra’s. As they reach their destination, the breaths become deeper, calmer. Catra stirs ever so slightly.

“Mmmm”, she mutters.

“Morning”, Adora coos. 

Catra’s eyes open slowly, unfocused. Then she finds Adora, and a small smile rises to her lips. “Morning”, she replies in a low, creaky voice.

They just stare at each other for a minute. The light has caught Adora’s hair; Catra sweeps it from her face with a lingering touch.

“Can I come over?” she asks with a tentative tone in her voice. Adora nods. Catra curls herself snugly against Adora’s body under the cover, pressing her face against the warmth of Adora’s chest. A loud purr starts rumbling in her chest the instant she rubs her cheek on the smooth skin above her breasts. Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s shoulder blades, stroking her. Catra takes a deep breath, then another, drinking in Adora’s scent. 

After a while Adora’s hands come to a halt. They just lie there in languid bliss until Catra’s ears prick up and her tail starts to twitch.  
“Adora? Are you all right?” Catra brings her face level with Adora’s. She averts her gaze and seems to be looking at something Catra can’t see. “Your heart is racing.”

“Yeah, I was – I was just thinking about Mara”, Adora confesses. 

“Mara?”

“Yeah. She – um, she spoke – I mean, I think I had a vision of her when I went for the Heart.”

“Oh.” Catra says. “What did she say?”

“She – I think she told me not to give up”, Adora muses, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers, eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Catra’s head. “I’m not really sure if it was even real. And then – then she told me she didn’t want me to sacrifice everything. That I shouldn’t just give my life for everyone else and forget about me.” Finally, her eyes turn to Catra’s. They are vast and so close that she can see her own reflection in them. “She asked me what I wanted when all this is over.”

“Oh”, Catra says again. “What did you say?” Her tone is nonchalant but her ears are twitching.

Adora sighs. Her eyes well up as she continues, “And I just thought about you, how I could maybe never be with you again, but it had to be that way, and now you’re still here and nothing’s wrong anymore and I don’t have to leave you again.” It is her turn to bury her face in the crook of Catra’s neck. Her chest heaves, the breaths turning sharp. Catra’s arms and steady purr lull her through her tears.

“You know”, Catra mumbles into Adora’s hair after a while, “Mara was right. And I’m not going to leave you either.”

Adora’s face emerges from beneath Catra’s chin. The steely blue eyes look piercing in contrast to the redness around them. 

“I love you”, she sighs with a weak smile. 

“I love you too”, Catra’s voice is warm. “I thought I was obvious”, she adds with a chuckle. 

Adora chuckles too. For a while they just smile at each other, their glances dancing between them, their bodies delighting with the light touches of their hands and Catra’s tail finding its way to Adora’s thigh again. 

“Adora.”

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Catra asks tentatively. 

Adora just smiles, and nods. She weaves her hand in Catra’s silky strands of hair, bringing her close, and then Catra is kissing her with all she has, mouth meeting hers, the slight roughness of her lips giving way to the smooth softness inside. Her tongue finds Adora’s teeth and flicks swiftly behind them. A small sound escapes from Adora’s throat and she leans forward, chasing contact, finding Catra’s tongue and greeting it with languid, deliberate movements that make her whimper and squeeze Adora’s biceps in exquisite bliss. 

The kiss melts into several. Catra presses her body to Adora’s, and she drapes her leg over Catra in turn. They don’t stop until Adora’s fingers find the edge of Catra’s sports bra. 

“Catra, I’m thinking – can I take this off and, um, kiss you somewhere else too?”

Catra’s eyes narrow as a bright smile and a heavy shade of pink settle on her cheeks. “Show me. But let me undo yours too?”

“Yeah”, Adora says in a voice that is both shallow and determined. She slips her fingertips under Catra’s bra, fumbles with the band and her own arms and legs, and they both end up sitting upright, chuckling at their clumsiness. Adora tries again, the rapture of the moment making the hairs on her arms stand on end. 

Catra guides her hands under the band of the bra and holds them there for a while, as if warming them. 

“Take it off.” She helps Adora slip the garment over her head and lets the bra slide on the bed. Adora’s eyes widen. She inhales sharply and _stares at Catra’s sternum_. She points at it, but does not touch, as if it was fragile.

“Catra, look.”

Catra looks down, and then she sees it too. 

Right there, in the small, hard space between her breasts, lies a perfect pink scar. The symbol of the Failsafe looks as if it had always been there. Catra runs her thumb over it, grabs Adora’s hand and presses her fingers on it. 

“It pulses!” Adora squeaks. “Stars. You – you have it too?”

“What”, Catra says. “Hang on are you telling me it’s normal to have a text written in _scar_ between your boobs, in a language you don’t understand, and all this without you knowing it? Is it a Princess thing?”

“Don’t you get it?” Adora laughs, and moves her hands to unhook her bra. She takes it off and looks at Catra. Her breasts, full; sizeable areolas and red nipples; in the area between them, the word Heart in First Ones’ language. 

“I got it when I took the Failsafe”, Adora explains. “I thought it was just a hologram, but later that day I realised it was also on my skin. I – I didn’t want to tell anyone.”

Catra’s smile is bashful. “Then – maybe I got mine at the Heart. You know, when we kissed and stuff.”

Adora chuckles. “And stuff. I think you started to glow!”

“I did not! I mean – fair, I guess. I don’t really know how magic works.” Catra’s gaze goes distant for a second and returns to Adora with a smile. She is blushing.

“You’re beautiful”, Adora says quietly. “You saved us all.”

Before Catra can think of a response, Adora presses her lips on the Failsafe between Catra’s breasts. She opens her mouth against her sternum and flicks her tongue across the Heart. Catra’s breath catches, then releases with a long sigh. She holds Adora on her and strokes her soft, long hair. 

“Hmm”, Adora murmurs contentedly as she rubs her cheek against Catra’s breast. Catra nuzzles her face to Adora’s hair, taking in the smell. Her tail is flicking animatedly. 

Then Adora closes her lips around Catra’s nipple.

Catra inhales and moans. 

Adora’s tongue circles around the quickly stiffening maroon peak and _flicks_. Catra whimpers, squeezing Adora closer, her fingers pressing to Adora’s back. Adora explores Catra’s breasts further, feeling them in her hands, stroking the soft tuft of fur on her chest, then running the edge of her teeth experimentally over the nipple that is now hard as a pebble. Catra runs her hands over Adora’s sides and back, her ears and tail twitching to the rhythm of Adora’s touches. 

“It feels so good”, Catra says half aloud. 

“Yeah”, Adora murmurs. “So good.”  
“About that –” Catra continues. Adora pauses to listen. 

“I think I felt something like this at the Heart”, Catra confesses, cheeks burning. Adora’s face rises level to hers, a gentle expression in her eyes. “It started like this, when we were kissing”, Catra goes on, “but – it kept building up. And I could feel it all over my body. And I just – I just let go and –” 

“It happened to me too”, Adora’s voice is tender. “I felt it too, especially here.” Catra doesn’t really need to look to know it, but Adora leaning back and showing the decidedly wet patch on her boxer briefs for the first time is a sight she will never want to forget. 

“And then I kind of – reached a peak”, Catra’s voice trails off. Adora tilts her head and her eyes find Catra’s, full of sunshine and rainbows and magic. “Yeah”, Adora sighs, “It felt so good, like the best thing you’ve ever felt. Maybe – maybe that’s when you got this”, she says, fondling the Failsafe on Catra’s chest. 

They stay quiet for a while, looking at each other, taking the moment in. Then Catra lies down, her back against Adora’s lap, a mighty purr rising in her chest. Adora laces her fingers into Catra’s hair, grey eyes meeting the pair of gold and blue. 

“Adora?” 

“Yes?”

“Would you like to feel it again with me one of these days, now that the world isn’t going to end?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Catra closes her eyes, leaning into Adora’s touch. Adora pulls the blanket over Catra and scratches her ears. They respond to the touch, falling back. Catra’s deep breaths make the specks of dust dance in the sunlight.

Adora’s trackerpad on the nightstand buzzes to life. Catra rolls from Adora’s lap with a sigh and lays herself on her stomach, pretending to be asleep. Adora does a mighty reach and clutches the trackerpad from her side. She pulls the blanket high across her chest and accepts the call.

 _“Adora! Catra!”_ , Glimmer’s face appears on the screen. _“Just get up already, Wrong Hordak’s making pancakes! And everyone wants to know all about what happened at the Heart!”_

Adora mutters an affirmative response and promises they’ll join the others in no time. She ends the call, lays the trackerpad on the table and turns to Catra, grinning.

“Wake up, princess”, she chuckles. “Your breakfast is waiting.”

Catra opens her eyes, the corners of her lips rising to a smile. She turns on her side, facing Adora.

“I’m so ready for that”, she admits. “Saving the world is hard work. But – Adora?”

“Yes, Catra?”

Catra’s thumb grazes over the heart-shaped scar on her chest. 

“Let’s leave this just for the two of us.”


End file.
